Getting It Right
by Gabauthority
Summary: Kyoko Takaii is just starting her life as a ninja. How will it work out for her? Will she succeed in her dreams or will everything crumble down on her? Will the darkness take her or will her friends save her? OC/?


Chapter One: I Graduated!

My name is Kyoko Takaii and I'm finally going to start my days as a ninja! I'm so excited! I'm 12 years old and 4'10" with dark brown, curly, shoulder length hair and dark, almost black, brown eyes. My usual attire consists of black leggings and a long sleeve, dark forest green kimono. It stops mid thigh and the sleeves go past my hands.

I'm walking towards the Academy to get assigned my team when I see my friends Sakura and Ino fighting…again. _'Why am I not surprised?'_ I thought to myself. I quickly walk up to them hoping to calm the tension.

"Hey guys! What's up? Isn't it a beautiful day?" I say with a large grin on my face.

They pause in their arguing and smile at me. "Especially since today's the day that we get to find out about our genin teams! I wonder who we'll get?" At this, they both scowl at each other so harshly it was as if lightning was shooting between them. _'Aw man! Why did I have to say something so stupid!? Now they're gonna complain about-'_

"I'm getting Sasuke on my team! What!? No you're not! I am! Stop copying me! I said stop!" They were saying the exact same thing at the exact same time. Why can't they just be friends again?

"Look guys," I say, "If you keep having this screaming match, no one's gonna be on Sasuke's team and we're gonna be late!"

They blink slowly upon realization of what I said. _'Finally! Now some peace and-'_

"AHHH!'' I scream. Apparently they thought it would be a nice idea to not only have a race to get to class but to also drag me with them. You could literally see the dust trailing behind us. _'Wow…what amazing friends I have,_' I think as I slightly smile.

"Cha! Me and K.T. are gonna beat you to class, Ino Pig!" yells Sakura.

"What are you talking about, Forehead? It's me and K.T. that's gonna win!" Ino retorts.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"HA! I win!" They both exclaim. "No! I won! K.T. who won?!"

"Uhhh… Everyone..?" I say as I slowly sneak away.

"Hey," Ino remarks, "We need a real answer!"

"Yeah!" Sakura agrees.

"Well, um," I stammer, "I, uh… Oh! Hey, look! It's Sasuke and he has a free seat next to him!" I run away as they both whip their heads in his direction, who is, by the way, giving me a mean look. I cringe and shrug. 'Sorry Sasuke but survival of the fittest.'

I take a random seat to watch the action happen. Since I made the comment, every girl except for me and that Hinata girl is surrounding Sasuke. _'I kinda feel bad for the guy now,'_ I think to myself. As I'm lost in my thoughts, I hear everyone gasp and the girls screaming. I look over to see Sasuke locking lips with that loudmouth Uzumaki. Within a second they get away from each other and wipe their lips. _'What just happened..?'_

"Everyone, get into your seats! It's time for me to tell you all what team you will all be in. Now, there was an equal team of three until some circumstances, so the Hokage thought it would be best to have one team of four!" Iruka exclaimed.

_'Wow! A team of four? That's unheard of… I wonder what everyone else is thinking..? Well, it doesn't matter! As long as I don't have Uzumaki or Hinata on my team, I should be fine!'_ Iruka begins to list the teams until he finally gets to Team 7.

"Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke-" he begins,_ 'Wow,' _I think, _'what a group of oddballs…'_, "And Takaii Kyoko."

_'You have got to be kidding me!'_ Iruka goes on to list the rest of the teams while I mope at the chance of getting Uzumaki on the team, yet happy to have Sakura there with me. Eventually, it was time for lunch and I decided to go walk around. As I was heading towards a bench, I hear a noise from above. I look up to see Uzumaki climbing a building. _'Why would he do that?'_ I use my kekkai genkai, the Chameleon Jutsu, to go into the building unnoticed. My Chameleon Jutsu allows me to blend into my environment by changing my skin and clothing color. it doesn't require too much chakra but if I lose my concentration, the entire jutsu loses effect. So as I'm going up the stairs camouflaged, I follow the noise to a door. I open it to see Uzumaki tying up Sasuke and then using a jutsu to make himself appear as Sasuke! _'Well then, I guess the dork has been practicing…'_ As he leaves the room through the window, I release my kekkai genkai.

"Need some help there Sasuke?" I ask. All I hear is a muffled voice. "I'm sorry but I don't think I can hear you. Say it a bit louder, would you?" Once again all I hear is his muffled voice, just a bit irritated. "Oh! It must be because of this gag Uzumaki got on ya, huh?" I untie him and take off the gag. He immediately glares at me.

"Was that necessary?" He scowls.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself!" I grinned cheekily.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" he mutters as he gets up to leave, "You're still that annoying, bubbly girl who doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."

"You're right Sasuke. I haven't changed. But you have. Why did you have to change? You used to be so much more brighter…" I whisper.

"When the people you love die in front of you, you change. You wouldn't understand."

"Yes I do. Because the day your family died is the day that you died. And guess what? I watched you slowly die and the worse thing about that is that you're still alive."

Sasuke pauses as I say this. Then suddenly jumps out the window, probably to catch Uzumaki. _'I miss you Sasuke. Come back…'_ I walk back to the Academy to meet with our Sensei just to see everyone else still waiting.

"Don't be surprised K.T., the Sensei still isn't here," Sakura says.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sakura is about to reply when she stops and looks over my head. I turn around to see Uzumaki pulling some kind of prank on the Sensei. As amusing as that may be, it's not going to work on a Jonin. I walk over to a desk and sit on top of it. I lay down and ignore the yelling going on with Sakura and Uzumaki. I eventually drift to sleep. About an hour later, I wake up to loud laughing. To my sight, I see that our teacher actually fell for that trick. What a surprise. Is this guy an idiot or what?

"My first impression of you all is…I hate you," he states bluntly, " Meet me at the top of the roof." Suddenly he just poofs away. We all head to the roof and sit down. He wants each of us to introduce ourselves but Uzumaki and Sakura insists that he goes first. _'Come on guys! This guy is pretty much covered in clothes and a mask covers half of his face! What information is this guy gonna give out?'_

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies." He states. _'Knew it!'_ I think. "Next!"

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraki Noodle Shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody- somebody important!" _'Wow…That last part was actually nice.'_

"Next!"

"I'm Sakura Haruno! I like...well, the person I like is..." she turns her head towards Sasuke, "And my hobby is...well, my dream is to..." and then she squeals. _'Why is everything about Sasuke with her?_'

"And what do you hate?"

"Naruto!"

"All right… you."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain…someone." _'I guess that's all he has to say then…'_

"Lastly, you."

"Name's Kyoko Takaii but everyone calls me K.T.! I like my family and friends, sleeping, and quietness. I hate people who rely on themselves too much and unnecessary violence. My hobbies are reading, writing, and making good friends that I can rely on. My dream is to be strong enough to protect the ones I love!"

"All right. So we are all different. Tomorrow we will have a survival test. but here's the thing: Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen as Genin. So be prepared. And also, I would suggest not eating breakfast."

With that statement, he disappears. _'Wow, this might be a really tough test! But I just feel as if I'm missing something here. What is it? Oh well! I'm sure I'll figure it out. All I know is that nothing is gonna stop me from eating food!'_ I look over to my other teammates, _'I really hope we can get along…'_


End file.
